


The Calm of Nature

by LadyNoir007



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fun, M/M, Prompt Fill, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir007/pseuds/LadyNoir007





	The Calm of Nature

"Oh my god! No! Are you fucking serious!? Fuck no! JARVIS, JARVIS kill it!” Tony shrieked from deep in the house. ‘ _Working on it, sir._ ’

Loki set his book down with a sigh and raised a brow in the direction of Tony’s voice. Tony had brought him to this lovely tropical place called Hawaii for the week, and so far it had been lovely and quiet. Save for the shrieking that his partner was doing at the moment.

He heard Tony shout and huffed to himself. He set his book down and walked out of the room, a bit annoyed at Tony’s shouting. “Anthony, dearest, this is ridiculous what are you—Anthony! By the gods, what on this planet are you doing!?”

"Loki, stand back, that thing is poisonous!" Tony said, jumping wildly as the snake hissed and lashed out at him. "Fuck!" He tried to stab the thing with the shovel that he’d grabbed from outside, but missed like an idiot.

' _Sir, the snake is not poisonous. But you will experience discomfort should it bite you.'_ JARVIS’ stated. Loki raised a brow and said tightly, “Thank you, for your input. Anthony, drop the shovel. Now.” Loki hissed.

Tony knew that tone, and even though he was terrified of the beast in front of him, he was more terrified of Loki. He dropped the shovel. Loki narrowed his eyes at him and moved slowly over to the snake on the floor. He picked it up with ease and the once tense reptile became pliant in his arms. He shot a look at Tony. “What on earth were you trying to do?”

Tony gave him a look. “Um, I was trying to kill it? It’s disgusting, all…scaly and slither-y…and…egh!" Tony shuddered. "I’m not touching you until you’ve showered, I hope you know that."

Loki blinked at him and held up the snake. “It’s harmless, you’ve frightened him.” he said smiling softly at the animal in his arms. Tony narrowed his eyes at him, totally thinking Loki’d lost his fucking mind.

“I frightened him?! Loki, that thing almost killed me!” Tony said, pointing wildly at the thing in Loki’s arms.

"Well he didn’t, so shut up!" Loki snapped, glaring at his. He returned his attention to the reptile in his arms and gently stroked the thing’s head. "You’re alright, he will not harm you." he said, walking over to the wide open door across the room. He walked outside and placed the snake on the ground."Go now, little one. Back to the calm of nature." he said as the snake slithered away.

Tony watched from the house as he straightened. He stood there a moment, watching the beast as it left their vacation home. Loki turned and reentered the house, stiff and silent as he closed the door behind him. “There are ways of dealing with things without violence, Anthony.” he said softly as he walked out of the room.

Tony followed after him. “It was going to bite me!”

Loki whirled around and jabbed his finger into Tony’s face. “But it didn’t. You should have more respect for the creatures that wander into your life. Because you never know when they’re going to be yanked away from you!” Loki hissed, turning back around to stalk into the living room. He dropped back into his seat and stared angrily at the wall. Tony thought he’d burn a hole in it if he kept that up.

Tony blinked slowly as he hesitantly followed after him. “It was just a snake, babe.” Tony said slowly. Loki snorted. “And a horse is just a horse.” he grumbled bitterly.

Tony shook his head, totally lost in what the hell he was talking about. “Loki, what’s that supposed to mean? I’m kind of lost, here.” he said moving to sit across from his obviously distressed lover.

Loki dropped his gaze to Tony, and the billionaire saw something in his face crack. He sighed and bit his lip. It was a few moments before he spoke, and when he did he was soft spoken unlike his usual loud ramblings.

"You have probably heard Thor say something about…children at one point or another while speaking to me. Maybe more often than I think, now that I’m speaking about it." He said softly , looking at Tony. The billionaire nodded, now listening to Loki intently. "Well, I do indeed have children of my own. Some that I carried myself. To term mind you. And…when I…When I saw you trying to murder that innocent creature it…it bothered me.” he said honestly.

Tony blinked and said, “Is that why you got so mad at me?”

"Yes. Indeed it was." Loki replied softly. Tony nodded and sighed. "Do…I mean, where are your children now? If…If I can ask that is." He asked now very curious, and paying full attention to Loki.

The god let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Um, I have a few children by various people from my past. There’s Jormungandr, Hel, and Slepnir. Also Nari, and Vali.” He said quietly, “All were…taken from me. And I’ll be damned before forgiving Odin for doing so. it was unjustified and cruel.” Loki grit his teeth and looked away, composing himself before looking back at Tony.

"But Jormungandr, he was a…a serpent. And Odin banished him. I haven’t seen him for many, many years. And watching you trying to kill that snake…it evoked some painful memories. And I verily apologize for raising my voice." He said softly.

Tony stared at him a few moments, drinking in this new information. He silently stood and crossed over to Loki, seating himself next to him and pulling the god into a hug. Loki buried his face into Tony’s shoulder and threw an arm around him.

Tony pressed a kiss to his hair and sighed. Well, what a way to totally bum a guy out. No, he didn’t want to know exactly what happened with Loki’s kids, but at least he was willing to tell him that he did have them. Maybe he could…make Loki feel better. Hopefully.

"You know," Tony said pursing his lips," now that I really think about it. It’s not snakes that bother me. It’s lizards. I mean, yeah, they look like snakes…but they’re gross.”

Loki looked up at the genius and smiled softly, mouthing a small thank you to him. He winked at the god and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “No problem, princess.” he whispered winking at the green eyed trickster.

' _Sir_ ,' JARVIS called, his voice calm and cool, _'It would appear to be that a rather large lizard has entered your lab and is eating your paper renderings. Shall I call upon a_ _professional?'_

"Fuck!"


End file.
